Cartoon Heroes OVA 1 "School is Back"
Cartoon Heroes OVA: School is Back was the first OVA in the ToonstarTV series Cartoon Heroes. It stars charcters from the shows Ed, Edd N Eddy; Negima; Super Mario World; and Azumanga Daioh. The series currently airs on the Toonstar Website whether it will air on YouTube is unknown at this time. Plot In the 1st OVA special, Ed and Eddy are not ready for school to end and build a giant water slide while everyone is turning off their lights to get ready for school in the morning. As the giant water slide collapses with Ed and Eddy in the rubble the sun rises and Asuna Kagarazaka is in the bath performing a ritual to keep Mr. Takahata as their homeroom teacher and the bell rings and all characters are late for school. As Asuna and Konoka are racing to school they meet up with Negi a 10 year old boy who Asuna thinks is embarassing her. Meanwhile, The Koopa Kids are trying to attend elementary school with the cave kids but King Koopa wont let them cause he said they have to practice being bad with lying as the ultimate trait. With that said the koopa kids head off to school behind King Koopas back to prepare for a science fair. Meanwhile the characters from Azumanga Daioh are introduced to another 10 year old prodigy Chiyo Mihama and then all the students felt dumber because even Chiyo was tutoring them. Sooner Double D notices that him Ed and Eddy have been assigned different homerooms so he decifers a plan to get the Kankers sisters to trade homerooms with them but it will cost them. Meanwhile, the class of 2-A were getting a new homeroom teacher named Negi Springfield who specializes in English and all of the girls are happy except for Asuna who was still mad about what Negi did earlier. Characters This List is currently imcomplete Background Information *In Negima's original Japanese language, during the opening scene of the classroom with all of the girl students, there isn't really any auditory dialogue in the room, but there is in the English dub. *The All-Girls Mahora School is based on an actual school building that still exists in Japan. *Hip and Hop's names in the video games are Lemmy and Iggy, respectively. Changed for licensing reasons and as a play on the phrase 'hip hop'. *Featured song: Rockin´ the High School. *This is the only Super Mario World episode that features Hip and Hop Koopa although they do make a brief non-speaking apperance in Rock TV, and with that said, this is the very last appearance of any of the Koopalings (currently) in cartoon animation. *Why does the Princess expel the Koopa Twins at the end of the episode? Judging from Hop's reaction to the volcano overflowing, they apparently never intended for it to do so, and adding to that, it was entirely accidental! *This OVA introduces the first two girls that Negi gets acquainted with: Konoka Konoe and Asuna Kagurazaka. *When Edd is outside, he is seen in his jacket. But when he enters inside the school, he is seen with his t-shirt on. *How could one coupon be enough to buy a pancake mix, a ladder, and a urinal? *When school starts for the Eds, everyone is already wearing jackets. Considering that their school session started in early September, it couldn't have been cold enough for anyone to need jackets. *Edd says that their school session starts on Labor Day. *It seems hard to believe that Edd would have any sort of positive attitude towards the neighborhood kids at school since they all stole his school supplies. *Before Edd goes to the supplies store, it is dark out. When the Eds are at the supplies store, it is suddenly light out. When the Eds leave the shop, it is dark out again. *The Kankers said that they never go to class in this episode, but in Mission Ed-Possible and various other episodes, they can be seen working in the back of class. *Instead of risking having Ed buy things useless for school, wouldn't Double-D have gone in with Ed and shown him what to buy? *When Ed and Edd head over to the corner store and it shows Eddy standing in front of Edd's house, the pavement leading to Edd's door is gone. *Before the Eds go into the girl's bathroom, Ed and May are wearing each other's clothes. When Ed goes into the bathroom, he is in his own clothes. *When Ed is in the bathroom, he is wearing May's clothes. Later on, he is in his regular clothes again. *In the first half of the show, Eddy's apron changes phrases depending on periods of excitement or disturbance. *When the Eds are in front of the supplies store, watch Eddy's shirt closely, because it keeps alternating colors from yellow to green. *The style of Eddy's shirt during the scene where Ed has bought supplies switches from having a yellow background with green leaves to having yellow leaves and a green background. *After Edd is run over by the kids, he has a pink eye and a black eye. However, once he is complaining about having no supplies and scenes after it, Edd's injured eyes are both rejuvenated. *Apparently, Rolf must get picked on at school. *In the scene where Edd finds his name on a room number list, There are names Angus, Danny and Big Jim. Angus and Big Jim are names of makers of this show and Danny is the creator. *It is odd that only Eddy and Rolf are the only people who hate school. *This episode should really have been in season 4, as there are already episodes that take place in school before this. *Jonny is seen playing with the Whiz-Whaz toy from It's Way Ed. *This marks the end of the Ed's summer vacation and the start of the Ed's school year. *The school mascot is a slice of peach cobbler. You can tell this because toward the end of the episode it shows the outside of the school where you see a sign that says: Back to school!! Go Cobblers *Double-D has a school preparation simulation set up in his house. *Edd and Eddy, from this episode and onward throughout the season, wear jackets. Edd's jacket is brown, and Eddy's jacket is similar to his normal shirt. *In spite of the implication that the culdesac kids appear to be the only kids attending Peach Creek Jr. High, there are other children on the homeroom list, as told by Jonny. *Running gag: Eddy trying to retain the "endless summer" while the other kids are reminded of school. *This is the only episode of Season Five to start off in the summer. *''Out With the Old, In With the Ed'' is the third episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy to air as one episode that takes up the length of two. Category:OVA Category:Shows